generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
White Knight
White Knight, also known simply as White, is the leader of Providence, an organization dedicated to eliminating the threat of E.V.O.s. The only known nanite-free person on the planet, he almost always stays in his white sterile office, communicating his orders only through two-way television screens. He doesn't want to touch or even be near E.V.O.s because he fears they'll infect him with nanites. He hired Noah to keep an eye on Rex and tends to view Rex only as a weapon against the E.V.O.s, not as a person. He's willing to go to great lengths to win the war against E.V.O.s, even if it means sacrificing the lives of innocent people that get in the way. History Early Life White Knight was originally a hired gun working for Providence. After being caught in the overload of a molecular disassembling chamber, he was stripped of his nanites. White Knight was then promoted to leader of Providence. His nanite-free condition made him "the perfect poster boy for the operation," as he put it. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Personality Cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals, White seems to favor violence to get the job done. For example, he was prepared to detonate a Bleach Bomb planted on the Brooklyn Bridge in order to stop the advance of an E.V.O. named Peter Meechum and his army of zombie E.V.O.s. 1.02, "String Theory" Later, White Knight scolded Rex about not following his orders, despite the fact that in doing just that Rex saved over 11 million lives. He views most of his soldiers, including Rex, as expendable weapons. He stated that "soldiers are replaceable." 1.10, "The Forgotten" When his soldiers act out of line, he's not above threatening them. He even threatened to eliminate Rex if Six could not learn to control him better. White Knight has also been shown to be manipulative. He hired Noah to spy on and influence Rex. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Although Rex eventually discovered the truth about Noah, Rex still decided to be Noah's friend. 1.04, "Lockdown" This implies that White Knight is trying to indirectly control Rex's life. White Knight has both a fear and hatred of E.V.O.s and nanites. Over the years, he's seen that nanites typically turn humans and animals into mindless, rampaging beasts; thus, he doesn't trust anything with nanites, namely every living thing on the planet. Furthermore, his own lack of nanites makes him feel like he's the only person on Earth that can be trusted. 1.18, "Plague" At times, he demonstrates a slightly sadistic behavior toward E.V.O.s. For example, he whistled casually as he walked past guards electrocuting captured E.V.O.s at Providence. He was also seen smiling after Dr. Fell and his assistant, Dr. Holiday, had dissected a spider E.V.O on a molecular level. Appearance Due to being trapped in a molecular dissection chamber for a few seconds, White is blindingly white from head to toe having pale skin and snow white hair. His stark appearance is further complemented by a white suit. He's a rather large man with a forbidding expression. White also has two, white armored suits in which he wears to be protected from nanites and for combat purposes. 1.21, "Payback" Powers and Abilities White Knight appears to be a human being devoid of any powers or nanites thus he cannot go E.V.O. Equipment * Powered Suit: On one occasion, White Knight emerged from his office wearing a pressurized suit that protected him from nanites. It also enhanced his strength and had limited self-repairing capabilities. A mini-laser and a missile launcher were also built into the suit's arms. * Mechanical Armored Suit: White Knight revealed that he had constructed a giant mech-like robot specifically designed to combat E.V.O.s, specifically Rex if he ever went out of control. The robot is piloted by a person inside. It has a large arsenal of weapons, such as stunner missiles, a shoulder mini-gun, and grappling cables capable of channeling electric currents. The machine greatly enhances White Knight's strength and also has flight capabilities. However, it was destroyed after battling Rex, and it is unknown if it was ever rebuilt. Relationships Agent Six Five years prior to the series' start, White Knight and Agent Six were both soldiers employed at Providence. Although it is implied that they were friends, White Knight disagreed with Six's less aggressive methods of dealing with E.V.O.s. Later, White Knight forced Dr. Holiday to reveal the whereabouts of Rex, a young E.V.O. with curing abilities that Six had discovered earlier on the battlefield. White Knight ordered that Rex be dissected for study in order to discover the secret to curing E.V.O.s. In order to stop him from harming the boy, Six engaged in brutal fisticuffs with White Knight; both men nearly killed each other in the fight. Afterward, the event severed their friendship. Dr. Holiday White Knight seems to value Dr. Holiday only for her scientific skills. He uses the guarantee of her E.V.O. sister's safety as blackmail to keep Dr. Holiday working for Providence. At one point showing great deal of disrespect to her by locking her in a cage with Bobo Haha (though in Fairness he really wasn't much of a threat). Her sister was later cured, 2.15, "A Family Holiday" so it is unknown how Knight controls Holiday now, it's assumed that she now works willingly with Providence. Noah Noah however is a spy for White Knight. He believed that if he could give Rex a friend, it could keep him occupied and tame him a little. Rex : "You can't befriend a weapon, you can only use it." -White Knight to Noah about Rex 1.04, "Lockdown". White Knight views Rex as merely a weapon in the fight against E.V.O.s. He expects Rex to act like a professional soldier and to obey all his orders. Thus, he has little patience for Rex's cocky attitude, impulsive actions, and occasional insubordination. He is also unconcerned about Rex having a normal teenager's life. After White Knight ordered Rex to stop a killer E.V.O. rabbit, Rex told him that it would have to wait until after he took Annie to the prom. White Knight merely stated that he would "pretend he didn't hear that," fully expecting Rex to abandon his social life in favor of completing Providence missions. However, he claimed his concern was for Noah's school mates. If the rabbit had followed Rex to the prom, which it did, it would have put everyone present into great peril. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" However, he appears to be softening somewhat in his attitude toward Rex. After Providence survived an attack by the Pack, White Knight chuckled and said "It's good to have you back, Rex." After he said this, Dr. Holiday commented, "You know, I think Knight actually meant that." Kenwyn Jones White Knight doesn't appear to have much of a relationship with Kenwyn Jones, although she thinks very highly of him. White Knight chose her to go on a mission, meaning he had trust in her to some degree. M. Rex To learn more about White Knight's M. Rex counterpart go to the White Knight (M. Rex) article. Trivia * White Knight seems to be fond of milk and cookies. * White Knight nearly, and intentionally, violated the Geneva Convention. Believing the virus contained in Patient Zero had evolved to be able to affect E.V.O.s, namely Bobo, he told Dr. Holiday to isolate the virus as a biological weapon against E.V.O.s, which is banned by the Geneva Convention. * White Knight is the only known character in the series to be nanite-free. * It is implied that even before the accident which removed his nanites, White was a bit of a germaphobe, behavior that pales in comparison to his current fear of nanites. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Providence Category:Males Category:Humans